Estrellas fugaces
by Larisa-ts
Summary: *3ro en las series de 'Lakefic'* Tori y Jade finalmente tienen la oportunidad de pasar algún tiempo juntas en privado, pero su mala suerte las previene de pasar un buen rato. JORI. Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth
1. Amos de casa

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

Estrellas Fugaces

Si nunca has visto el cuatro de julio en un lago, te lo recomendaría altamente. La experiencia es mágica, todas y cada una de las veces.

Ahí es donde Tori y yo estamos ahora mismo; en Diamond Lake, viendo es espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el barco pontón de mi abuela. Hemos estado en el lago toda la semana, y han sido unas muy relajantes vacaciones. Regreso a mi asiento después de servirnos bebidas y le paso una antes de acurrucarme bajo la manta con ella.

"Gracias dulzura". Ella sonríe y levanta su vaso. "Por la semana más pacífica en Diamond Lake en un largo, largo tiempo".

El sonido de nuestras copas chocando rebota en el lago y luego es interrumpido por la explosión de los fuegos artificiales.

"No puedo creer que lo logramos". Respondo. "Te debo dinero".

Cuando llegamos el domingo, le aposte a Tori cinco dólares a que nos meteríamos en alguna catástrofe esta semana. Es casi media noche y en realidad estoy agradecida que perdí.

Toda la semana hemos jugado en el lago, cazando luciérnagas, montando los jet skis, y por supuesto disfrutando helado. Qué final perfecto para una perfecta semana; viendo los excéntricos destellos de luz brillar en el cielo con mi encantadora novia.

A las 11.00 de la noche, el gran final despego y nos dimos cuenta de que era tiempo de irnos.

"Bueno, supongo que te veré en la escuela en un par de días". Digo mientras atraco el barco.

"Sí, escuela…" Ella suspira. "Porque ansío TANTO todo ese drama".

La abrazo. "Vamos, hemos tenido un buen descanso".

"Lo sé, solo desearía que no terminara". Ella se encoge de hombros.

Ambas bajamos y Tori brinca a su Jet. "Te amo, nos vemos pronto".

"También te amo". Me despido con la mano y ella arranca.

Entro a la casa y me encuentro con que la puerta de atrás está cerrada. Me veo forzada de entrar por el pórtico.

Subo a mi recámara y prendo la televisión. Aún estaba despierta y para nada cansada.

"Esta semana; ¡THE WOOD! ¡HOLLYWOOD!"

Mi teléfono suena como si hubiera esperado una señal. Tori debe estarlo viendo ahora mismo.

"Heeey, ¿lista para el final de temporada?" Tori chilla emocionada".

Hemos estado viendo cada programa juntas; algunos aquí, algunos con su tío, pero la mayoría de ellos por teléfono. De esta manera podemos hablar sobre todo lo que pasa mientras sucede.

"Diablos, sí, es–"

Otra llamada entrante. ¿De mamá? Sé que abu es muy débil para subir las escaleras por sí misma, pero mi madre no tiene excusa. Para empezar; ella ya está ARRIBA.

"Espera…" Digo y cambio de línea. "¿No puedes caminar por el pasillo y hablarme?" Le gruño a mi madre.

"Jade, es papá. Estamos en el hospital".

CAP 1: Amos de casa.

Me apresuro en la habitación que el doctor de señalo. Fue una hora de camino y me perdí al menos siete veces, pero no me importo. Papá estaba como loco, y a pesar de su llanto creí oírlo decir algo que estaba mal con abu.

Recé por que estuviera equivocada y que todo estuviera bien, pero tenía un presentimiento de que era malo. Era peor; fatal incluso.

"¡Abu!" Lloro mientras entro al cuarto.

"Baja la voz Jaden". Mi madre advierte. "Ella tuvo un buen susto".

Pobre abue… ella lucía como si tuviera mucho dolor, yaciendo ahí con esa… cosa de máquina.

"¡Oh cariño, estás bien!" Mi padre susurra y me abraza.

"Papá, ¿qué está pasando?"

"Oh querida… alguien irrumpió en la casa después de que te fuiste". Mamá explica quitándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Todo lo que sabemos es que quien haya sido se llevo el jarrón de tu abuela y se fue antes de que alguien más viera".

"Estamos tratando de averiguar quién, pero mamá no se ha despertado aún". Mi padre agrega entre dientes.

Asumo que mis padres debieron haber cerrado las puertas cuando se fueron... pero que irresponsable de ellos dejarme ahí. Supongo que no tenían elección si querían que abu llegara a tiempo.

"Abu…"

Mi madre me trajo a la casa del lago en la van de abue, la cual tome aquí. Ella le dejo a mi padre el carro; el vehículo que tomaron aquí cuando abu se desmayo, para él cuando decidiera regresar.

"Lo siento, pero no podemos. Tienes trabajo Harold". Mi madre dice en el teléfono. Este iba a ser un viaje a casa aún más largo con ellos discutiendo así.

No puedo imaginar irnos con ella en el estado en el que está, pero es cierto que ambos tienen trabajo y yo tengo escuela. Algunas cosas son simplemente inevitables.

"¿Cómo esperas pagar las facturas, entonces? Sin mencionar el apoyo de vida… sí, ¡pero eso solo cubre la mitad!... Lo siento, es difícil para mí también, pero–… ¡HAROLD!"

Salto cuando ella grita.

"Cálmate, ¡maldita sea! ¡Hablaremos después!" Con eso, ella cuelga.

Empiezo a empacar mis cosas cuando llego a casa. Puedo escuchar gritos apagados del cuarto de mis padres mientras junto las cosas y las aviento en mi bolso. Tomo el cargador de la pares, mi traje de baño de la bañera, mi collar… "¿Dónde está mi collar?" Miro alrededor frenéticamente. Oh, espera… en mi cuello. Dah.

Bueno, eso es todo entonces. Pensé que tener que irnos era difícil antes, pero ahora simplemente parece incorrecto. Abu estaba herida y esta puede ser la última vez que la vea.

"¿Jade?" Mamá toca y entra a mi recámara. "Jaden querida, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?"

Asiento y se sienta en la cama.

"Querida, he estado hablando con tu padre y–"

"Lo sé". Suspiro. "Tenemos que regresar a casa".

Ella no responde.

"La cosa es que… ALGUIEN tiene que ir a casa y cuidar la casa". Ella explica, más como convenciéndose a sí misma que a mí de que es lo correcto.

"Así que lo que estás diciendo es que la estamos abandonando". Confirmo mordazmente, y subo el cierre del último compartimiento de mi bolso.

"Tu padre se está quedando con ella". Ella dice, más firme. "Abue va a ser transferida a Florida así su especialista puede operarla. Yo voy a ir a casa y…" Ella solloza. "Tú te vas a quedar aquí".

Mis ojos se ensanchan. "¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?"

"Jade, alguien irrumpió en casa de abue. Ella va a estar en Florida y alguien tiene que estar cerca en caso de que el responsable regrese".

¡No puedo creer que esté escuchando esto! "¿Van a dejarme aquí porque creen que algún hombre misterioso, quien por cierto, puso a abue en el HOSPITAL, puede que regrese?" Me estreso. "¿Acaso _quieres_ que muera?"

"Sé que estás molesta, pero lo hable con tu padre y es lo mejor. Creemos que el culpable le tiene miedo a la gente y no volverá si sabe que hay alguien aquí. Y tu abuela sólo está en el hospital porque ella es mayor y frágil". Ella explica además. "Entiendo que te estamos poniendo en peligro, pero si nos vamos a permitir mantener viva a tu abue, necesitaremos todos los bienes que tiene esta casa".

"¡Entonces llévenselos!" Lloro como si fuera obvio.

No importa lo que diga ella respondía. 'Jade, no podemos llevarnos un bote a casa en Hollywood' ella decía. 'Jade, si la casa está sin vigilancia por días, incluso semanas, los ladrones de seguro van a regresar'. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Mi vida no cuenta como un bien que necesita protección?

"Los vecinos te checarán diario". Ella resopla. "Ahora deja de hacer preguntas, tengo que–"

"¿Qué hay de la escuela?" Pregunto. "¡Me perderé el inicio de mis clases!"

"Ya está aclarado con la directora Helen". Ella declara. "Me voy".

Tomo sus bolsas del pasillo y empezó a bajar la escaleras.

"¿A dónde carajos crees que vas?" Grito por las escaleras.

Ella agarra sus llaves junto con las de abu del porta llaveros y abre la puerta.

"A casa. Lo siento Jade pero es la única opción".

Ella se fue.

Ella… ¡se estaba yendo! De verdad me estaba dejando aquí. ¡No puedo jodidamente creerlo!

Miro por la ventana junto a mí. Un fuego artificial solo se dispara y luego la casa está en silencio. Ni un sonido puede ser escuchado en el gran dominio y la atmósfera se pone extraña.

Llamo a mi mamá al menos siete u ocho veces, pero ella no responde. Papá tampoco contestó. Después de muchos más intentos fallidos decido llamar a Tori.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Ella pregunta cuando contesta.

¡Por fin, una respuesta!

"Necesito que vengas". Dice.

"Oye, ¿qué pasa?" Ella pregunta detectando el pánico en mi voz. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Mira, te explico cuando llegues aquí, sólo… ¡vente!" Digo por teléfono y cuelgo.

Mamá estaba tan convencida que si nadie estaba en la casa el hombre que asustó a abu volvería. Estuvimos fuera por más de un par de horas; ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura que no ha vuelto mientras estábamos empacando?

Se sintió como una eternidad antes de que Tori finalmente llegara. Estaba acostada en la cama, pero no podía dormir.

Una vez que llega abro la puerta y rápidamente la cierro cuando entra.

Ella tenía puesta su pijama y me di cuenta que eran las tres treinta de la madrugada. La debí haber despertado porque también parecía con muy somnolienta.

"¿Qué es tan importante que tuve que apresurarme a venir aquí a las…" Ella mira a su teléfono. "Tres veinticinco de la madrugada?"

"No sé por dónde empezar… Mi mamá me dejo y mi papá va a ir a Florida con abu y estoy aquí yo sola y–"

"Entonces estás diciendo que la casa está sola". Tori repite, luego pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

"¡Ahora no es momento!" Le grito empujándola. "¡No sé si la casa está sola porque podría haber algún psicótico ladrón suelto!"

"¡Oye! ¡Cálmate!" Ella se ríe. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Le explico todo y esta vez con detalles en vez de oraciones improvistas de pánico. Ella pareció entenderlo al final.

"Dios…" Ella suspira. "Lo siento".

Tori conocía a mi abue también. Ella la dejo visitarme la semana pasada e incluso dejarla a dormir un par de veces. Abu se hizo amiga de ella muy rápido; Tori es mi novia después de todo.

"La cosa es, ahora todos me dejar aquí a morir".

Ella se cubre la boca y se ríe.

"¡Esto no es gracioso!"

"¡Lo siento!" Tori responde. "Pero, quiero decir, vamos. ¡No vas a morir!"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Pregunto, lo que hace que se ría más.

De alguna manera presiento que no me está tomando muy enserio.

"¡Estás siendo ridícula! Sé que estas alterada y todo, pero… bueno, dudo que quien fuera que estuvo aquí vaya a volver".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Repito, más concentrada que antes.

"Bueno, supón… ok, tú eres una ladrona, ¿correcto?"

"No, robo tiendas". Corrijo. "¡Eso es totalmente diferente que irrumpir en casa de alguien!"

"No, ¡no lo es! Estás tomando algo que no es tuyo y te vas. Es el mismo concepto". Ella señala. "Y viéndote, sé de hecho que nunca volverías al mismo lugar una vez que tomaste algo".

…supongo que no lo haría.

"Llamaste a la policía, ¿cierto?" Tori pregunta cuando aún luzco preocupada.

"Mi papá lo hizo, pero–"

"¡Entonces estarás bien! Ellos encontraran al que robo sus cosas y te veré en casa en pocos días". Ella me asegura y empieza a dirigirse a la puerta.

"¡Espera!" Lloro y arrojo mis brazos a su alrededor. "¡Por favor no me dejes aquí!"

Ella estaba frotando ahora mi espalda. "Tengo que ir a casa Jade". Ella responde con simpatía, casi haciendo eco de las palabras de mi madre. "Estarás bien, confía en mí".

Ella se fue y la vi mientras atravesaba el lago a casa de su tío.

Entonces eso era todo. A nadie le importaba que estuviera asustada o enojada. Ellos implemente me van a dejar aquí sola.

"¡Woof!"

…y con Pepinillos.

* * *

**N/T: Hola, aquí estoy con el primer capítulo de la última y tercera parte de este historia, espero que por el momento les este gustando. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído las otras dos historias. El próximo capítulo aquí será en seis días junto con el último extra. Después ya tengo otra historia para traducir y estoy trabajando en una mía, pero eso es para después, igual si gustan que traduzca algo ustedes pidan y yo lo veo con el autor =)**

**Espero que se la estén pasando bien en estas épocas, los que son católicos o judíos, o no sé qué otra festividad de otra religión se festeje ahora. Yo solo sé que vamos a más de la mitad del Adviento =)**

**No olviden dejar review con su comentario, queja o sugerencia. Tengan buen día y nos leemos pronto. **


	2. El camino largo alrededor de la cuadra

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

CAP 2: El camino largo alrededor de la cuadra.

No conseguir dormir ni un minuto anoche. Miré el reloj mientras cambiaba a cuatro… cinco… seis de la mañana.

En ese momento decidí ir a desayunar. Cada pequeño ruido me hacía encogerme y estar acostada no me estaba haciendo ningún bien.

Puse un par de waffles en la tostadora. No había jarabe de miel… justo cuando pensé que las cosas no se podían poner peor.

Admito que estaba un poco más cómoda con el perro aquí. Pepinillos puede ser molesto, pero también es muy grande. Si el criminal regresa a la escena él no pensará en quedarse después de que vea esta bestia de animal.

Pero de nuevo, no puedo estar segura de que el hombre es siquiera un criminal. He venido pensando que es un ladrón buscando los objetos de valor de abue, pero él podría ser desde un asesino a sangre fría hasta un hombre senil con la dirección equivocada buscando comprar un poco de cerámica. De hecho, entre más que lo pienso, él puede ni siquiera ser un 'él'.

Tiendo a adelantarme y asumir cosas. Cuando vi por primera vez el Jet negro andando por el lago, asumí entonces que esa persona era un 'él' también. No estoy diciendo que Tori fue la que irrumpió, sino el hecho del asunto es que no hay identidad del culpable.

La puerta se abre y casi me caigo de mi asiento por el sonido de la puerta azotándose. Me apresuro atrás del desayunador y escucho la puerta conectada a la casa cerrarse.

Pepinillos estaba detrás de mí y olfateando mí cabello. Empujo al perro grande a un lado y espero que quien quiera que sea lo vea.

El perro ladra dos veces, luego corre hacia adelante.

"¡Tranquilo Pepinillos!"

"¿…Tori?"

Emerjo del desayunador y veo al perro de abu lamiendo a muerte a Tori.

Me acerco al perro y lo alejo de ella por el collar, luego ayudo a Tori a levantarse.

"Gracias". Ella gruñe, luego se sacude su ropa.

Le doy un puñetazo en el hombro enojada.

"¡Auch!" Ella me ve fijamente. "¿Por qué fue eso? ¡Regrese!"

"No te di un puñetazo porque te hayas ido". Grito. "¡Me fuiste infiel!"

Ella parecía preocupada. "Jade, ¡no lo hice!"

"¡No me pinches mientas!" Le grito enojada.

Ella me mira confundida y un poco preocupada. Luego sonrío. "Te vi tener acción de verdad con Pepinillos ahora mismo".

Ella sonríe ahora. "Veo que te has calmado desde anoche".

"Apenas. No he dormido nada". Respondo.

"Yo… tampoco". Ella admite.

Me puedo dar cuenta… sus ojos parecen un poco cansados ahora que lo menciona.

"Estuve preocupada por ti toda la noche Jade. Sé que estaba fingiendo que no era gran cosa y todo, pero estabas tan asustada y no quería–"

"Oh por Dios, ¡no estaba asustada!" Protesto.

"¡Sí lo estabas! ¡Estabas enloqueciendo totalmente!" Ella recuerda. "No debí haberme ido anoche, sabía que estabas alterada y lo ignore por mi propio bien". Ella explica.

Ella parecía sinceramente alterada por su error y quizá un poco espantada también.

"Creí que si no pensaba en eso, tal vez no me sentiría tan mal sobre irme". Ella suspira.

"…no tienes que sentirte mal, sabes". Murmuro.

"Demasiado tarde. Ya me siento bastante terrible así que decidí quedarme".

¿Acaso Tori dijo que se iba a quedar?

"Sí". Ella asiente como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos. "Hasta que ese ladrón sea encontrado no me voy a ir de tu lado". Tori declara.

Enserio, era dulce, pero no podía pedirle que hiciera tal cosa. Primero que nada, ella tenía escuela. Además, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? Y no es como si su tío no supiera que puede buscar aquí a su sobrina desaparecida. De hecho, este sería el primer lugar que él checaría.

"No hay manera". Concluyo. "No veo como podría funcionar".

"No me importa". Ella me responde. "No hay nada que tú o alguien más pueda decir para convencerme de dejarte aquí sola".

Trato de discutir con ella pero no tiene caso. Una vez que esa chica pone su cabeza en algo, bueno, no hay cambio. Ella me dice que se tiene que ir así puede fingir que conduce a casa, pero ella va a regresar tan pronto como puede.

"¿Así que entonces solo vas a conducir tu carro aquí?" Pregunto, aún reacia a dejarla ir.

Tori quita mis manos de su cintura. "Me iré por el camino largo alrededor de la cuadra, pero sí… ¡de verdad, no me va a llevar más de diez minutos!"

Ella regreso diez horas después.

Aparentemente, ella fue desviada. Aparentemente, ella condujo 'accidentalmente' todo el camino de regreso, luego dio la vuelta y, aparentemente, regreso.

"Enserio". Resoplo, mis manos en mis caderas mirándola enojada fijamente.

"¡Perdón!" Ella llora, encogiendo los hombros. "Es solo un hábito cuando voy por ese camino… y no hay vuelta en esa dirección hasta, como–"

"Jódete, no quiero escuchar excusas… te olvidaste de mí".

Camino hasta el sillón cerca de la chimenea y me siento. Tori se quedo quieta por un momento pero se acerca a mí de nuevo.

"No lo hice".

Ella tal vez no me dejo aquí a propósito, pero ella sí se olvido de mí, y no dudo que mis padres lo hayan hecho ya también. Sólo me siento un poco abandonada… ¿quién podría culparme con la noche que tuve?

"Vamos, te lo compensaré". Ella sonríe. "Yo pago el helado esta noche".

…bueno, ella está aquí ahora.

"Está bien". Suspiro. Técnicamente yo lo pagaré, ya que estoy bastante segura de que estará usando mis cinco dólares de nuestra apuesta. Los cuales, técnicamente, deberían ser inválidos desde anoche. "Aunque todavía tengo que cenar, así que al rato".

Ella mira a su teléfono. "Estará cerrado si nos tardamos mucho".

"¡Solo son las nueve quince!" Razono mirando a mi teléfono también, como indicador de la hora. "¡No es como si fuera a cocinar un platillo de doce platos!"

"Ya sé, pero, nos va a llevar al menos diez o quince minutos solo llegar allá".

"Tori, es la Marina". Le recuerdo. "Está cruzando el lago. Solo nos subiremos al Jet después de comer, no nos debería llevar más de uno o dos minutos".

Ella pone los ojos en blanco. "Tenemos que _caminar _hasta allá Jade".

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto.

Ohhh, cierto…

Ella asiente cuando se da cuenta que ya entendí. Claro, el Jet negro está es casa de su tío.

"Entonces, ¿vamos a ir?" Ella pregunta señalando la hora en su teléfono.

En vez de caminar, como ella sugirió, le recuerdo que tenemos el bote de pedales. Toda la semana he tratado de convencerla de sacarlo al lago conmigo, pero la chica floja siempre contaba con 'solo hay que tomar el Jet'. Esta vez ella no tuvo elección.

Toma mucho trabajo moverlo, y la dirección es tan confusa como el infierno, pero en el lado positivo, puedo escucharla cuando me está hablando. El suave golpeteo del agua bajo la propela era una gran diferencia al rugido del Jet, y de hecho hacía el viaje algo pacífico.

"¿Estás segura de que cerraste con llave las puertas cuando saliste?" Le pregunto a Tori cuando vamos a la mitad del camino del lago.

"Sí Jade". Ella suspira. Estoy segura de que ella desearía no poder escucharme ahora mismo con mi constante paranoia. "¿Podrías sólo calmarte? ¡Todo va a estar bien!"

Fácil que ella lo diga…

Eran casi las diez cuando por fin llegamos, ya que no nos fuimos como hasta las nueve treinta. Sabía que no teníamos que apresurarnos, ya que Barb nos dejaría entrar de una forma u otra.

"Mis queridas, iba a cerrar temprano hoy". Barb nos saluda cuando entramos. "Por favor díganme que no vinieron a cenar".

Niego con la cabeza. "Sólo helado".

Se seca la frente. "¡Fiu! ¡Por un segundo creí que tendría que trabajar de verdad! ¿Qué puedo servirle jovencitas?"

Ordenamos lo de siempre y nos sentamos junto a la rockola.

Barb y el equipo estaban limpiando mientras comíamos; limpiando las mesas y los pisos, poniendo la nieve en el congelador, etc., etc., hasta que nuestra vieja amiga decidió tomarse un descanso y estar con nosotras cerca de la ventana.

"He estado pensando chicas… ¿no deberían estar ya en casa?"

Tori se ríe. "Sí, deberíamos".

Asiento y doy otra mordida a mi postre congelado.

"Ok, he oído de varios líos locos en los que se han metido, pero ¿faltar a clases y mentirle a sus padres?"

Entonces terminamos explicándole todo el calvario a Barb; sobre el ratero psicópata y mi abuela y todo. Ya era, bueno, después de la hora de cerrar cuando estábamos ensimismadas en nuestra explicación.

"Mira, mira, si eres todo un imán para el peligro, ¿no es así Jade?" Barb pregunta, respirando profundo. "¿Y te estás quedando con ella Tori?" Ella aclara. "Bueno, ¿no es amable eso de tu parte?"

Tori sonríe y se encoje de hombros. "¡Aww, bueno!"

"Ya, siempre son bienvenidas aquí chicas. Si alguna vez se siente incómodas en casa sólo digan la palabra y estaré más que feliz de dejarlas quedarse tanto como quieran–"

"¡Barbra!" El gerente llama detrás del mostrador. "Tu turno se acabo, hora de irse a casa".

Ella se levanta de un brinco. "¡Yippi! ¡Ok jovencitas, afuera!"

"¿Qué?" Ambas estamos sorprendidas. Nos paramos a la fuerza y Barb nos empujo afuera.

"Fue bueno verlas, gracias por la visita, pe-¡adiós!"

Antes de que supiera, estábamos de nuevo fuera, las puertas de la Marina cerrándose detrás de nosotras mientras Barb se subía a su auto destartalado.

"… ni siquiera me termine mi nieve". Tori se queja.

Sí, porque ese es el problema aquí.

"Siempre podemos regresar mañana, sabes". Señalo. Quiero decir, supongo que no sería justo mantener a Barb aquí toda la noche solo porque no estamos cómodas solas.

"Ok, mañana". Ella asiente y empezamos nuestro camino de regreso al bote de pedales.

* * *

**N/T: Hola, espero les haya gustado y esten bien. Me dio mucho gusto ver tantas visitas. Ya se dieron cuenta de que va esta historia, espero les guste la trama, muchas gracias a todos los que leen. No sé cuando sea la próxima actualización, espérenla antes de navidad, del 21 al 24, porque mañana me voy de misiones y llego el 21, pero ahora tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no tengo ni cabeza para escribirlo todo y excusarme. Es la una de la mañana y muero de sueño.**

**No olviden dejar review sobre el capítulo, queja, comentario, felicitación, lo que sea, siéntanse libres.**

**Que tengan buena semana y nos leemos pronto y gracias a todos por leer, incluso si llegaron por error=)**

* * *

**Marilinn: **Jade lo superará, sobre todo con Tori con ella ahí, yo con Tori o Jade sería feliz y no me preocupaba por nada XD, yo claro que me preocuparía, no extremo Jade, pero si algo, lo sé, sería muy improbable que muriera de eso, me hace recordar la primera vez que estuve sola en casa, ahora ya es diferente. Jade genial para siempre =p y Tori pues la tiene que apoyar, imaginate las dos llenas de miedo, esperemos puedas leer pronto este cap. Que bueno que te gusto. No te confundas, has de cuenta que es como una serie. Nos seguimos leyendo, Suerte igual y que tengas buen día =) **  
**


	3. Hey

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

CAP 3: Hey

De verdad estaba bien con Tori aquí. Al principio tenía miedo, pero después de un par de días de nada más que calma, me sentí segura de que quedarme aquí era algo bueno.

"¡Es como un bono de nuestras vacaciones de verano!" Tori comenta.

Estábamos sentadas en la cochera y acabábamos de terminar un juego de pinball. Una semana extra sin escuela y lo mejor es que la estaba pasando con la chica que amo.

"Así que, estaba pensando, deberíamos tener una fogata esta noche". Tori propone.

La golpeo en el hombro. "¿Quién vendía? ¿Tu tío, quien cree que te has ido a casa, o el resto de las personas del lago, quienes nos odian?"

"…" Ella estaba paralizada. "Bueno, tal vez puede ser una fogata entre tú y yo. Ya sabes, como, con malvaviscos y música".

Ok, tal vez ambas estábamos un poco aburridas aquí sin el Jet o el tío de Tori para que nos proporcione bebidas de nuestra elección, pero confía en mí, es por mucho, mejor que sentarse en la escuela.

"Aún no lo sé". Suspiro. "La gente viene a las fogatas, ¿qué si alguien te delata?"

Ella sonríe dulcemente. "Aww, no quieres que me vaya a casa".

Desvío la mirada. "¡No! Es sólo que…" Ahora _yo_ estaba atrapada. "Sólo no quiero quedarme aquí sola".

"Claro". Ella sonríe.

Tori se levanta de la mesa y mueve la maquinita a la esquina. Ella empieza un juego y la melodía de 8 bits empieza a sonar. New Zealand Story sin duda.

"¿Sabes que tenemos otros juegos aquí, verdad?"

Ella no contesto y en vez, estaba muy enfocada en la pantalla que me movía.

Me levanto y me muevo a la cocina, donde empiezo a hacerme un sándwich. Diablo… ya no hay jamón.

Hemos estado comiendo toda la comida aquí y nadie ha estado en casa para restaurarla. No me iba a comer toda su comida de gente vieja, o consumir esas malditas bebidas seltzer, por el resto de la semana, así que quizá ya sea tiempo de que Tori y yo vayamos de 'compras'.

"¡Tori!" Grito desde la cocina. "¡Nos vamos!"

"¿Tori?"

Es demasiado malo que no haya un control de volumen en esas cosas. Tal vez ella si respondería para variar.

Abro la puerta de la cochera.

"Toma tu bolso, vamos…" Me callo mientras entro.

¿Dónde diablos está?

La puerta de la cochera se cierra de golpe. No por la que entre, y no la gran puerta dentro de la cochera; sino la verdadera puerta de los autos se cierra del otro lado. Me doy cuenta que la puerta conectando las dos cocheras está abierta y está señalado no entrar.

Se supone que ella no debe abrir esa.

Cierro la puerta que conecta a la casa y miro alrededor. Si esto era una broma, entonces era una increíblemente cruel.

"No estoy jugando, sal".

La segunda cochera estaba tan obscura como siempre, no teniendo ventanas a diferencia del salón de juegos. La puerta estaba cerrada, lo cual es probable que haya sido el estruendo que escuche antes. Salí por la puerta normal. Todo parecía normal; el auto de Tori seguía ahí, nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Volví a entrar a la cada (después de cerrar con llave ambas puertas) y busque mi teléfono. Planeaba dejarlo para ir a la tienda de abarrotes, pero no quería estar sin él si iba ir a salir a buscarla.

Mi teléfono, más las llaves del auto de Tori, y estoy fuera por la puerta. Creí que la vería de camino a la Marina, pero después de buscar por todo el vecindario me empiezo a preocupar.

¿Llamo a la policía? ¿Qué si sólo me estaba gastando una broma? Antes de tomar cualquier decisión, la veo sentada por las vías del tren.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Me estaciono en el pasto de a un lado y me bajo.

"Hey". Ella dice y me saluda con la mano.

"¿Hey?" Regaño. "¿Te he estado buscando los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos y todo lo que tienes que decirme es 'hey'?"

"¡Lo siento!" Ella bufa. "No es mi culpa, ¡me perdí!"

Miro alrededor. Estábamos justo enfrente de la tienda del dólar. "¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí Vega?"

Ella me mira, luego al carro y empieza a avanzar hacia él. Quito el seguro y cuando trata de tomar las llaves las jalo.

"No estoy borracha". Me informa, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto. "Fui secuestrada".

Mis ojos se ensanchan. "¿Qué?"

¡Lo sabía! ¡Estaba demasiado asustada para admitirlo, pero sabía que el ladrón la había encontrado!

"Tori, ¿estás bien?" ¿Qué paso, el ladrón trato de herirte?" Entro en pánico, tomándola de los hombros y buscando moretones.

"¡Estoy bien! ¿Podemos solo… solo ir a la Marina?"

Me salgo de reversa de mi lugar y me dirijo al otro lado de los rieles de regreso al vecindario. De camino hacia allá, ella empieza a contarme sobre el secuestrador.

"¿Greg es el ladrón?" Pregunto cuando ella menciona que él es el que la tomo.

"¡Jade! ¿Me dejarías hablar? No fue el ladrón, quiero decir, mi _tío_ no es el ladrón, él es mi tío. El hermano de mi padre. Quién es responsable por mí mientras estoy aquí".

"Lo sé". Le digo. "¿Cuál es tu punto?"

"No se supone que esté aquí". Ella me recuerda.

Oh cierto… era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Greg viniera a buscarla. "Entonces, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?"

"¡Estaba llegando a eso!" La chica molesta explica. "Como sea, él prácticamente vino de la nada después de que tu saliste de la cochera…"

*Flashback*

"Lo juro, ustedes no se alejan la una de la otra ni por un segundo, ¿no es así?" Greg anuncia desde atrás.

Tori se da la vuelta aterrorizada para ver que sólo es su tío.

"Oh, uh, hola". Ella jadea.

"Tu padre llamo, quería saber porque no estabas en cada. Me imagine que revisaría aquí cuando vi _tu auto en la entrada_".

*Flashforward*

"Oh, si… eso debió haber sido un gran indicador". Suspiro. "Debimos haber pensado en eso".

"¿Tú crees? Pero después de eso el terminó inmovilizándome con una bufanda y lanzándome a la parte de atrás de su camioneta. Luche por zafarme y salte antes de que la luz se pusiera en verde".

Me dirigía ahora hacia la Marina.

"No podemos quedarnos ahora en tu casa, porque es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta que no estoy". Ella termina.

"Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer?" Pregunto. "Es mi trabajo proteger la casa de eso peligroso ladrón mientras abu no está".

"Podría esconderme". Ella deja salir. "Pero… como que quiero alejarme de ahí por un tiempo".

La verdad no tenía opción. Era o esconderla de su aterrador tío ebrio, o se va a casa, y la necesitaba conmigo".

Accedo a su plan, pero toda la cosa no sonaba muy llamativa. Ella dijo que teníamos que mantener todas las cortinas y persianas cerradas y esconder su auto en la cochera. Así de verdad, parecerá solo como si la casa no estuviera ocupada.

El problema es, así como estoy segura de que evitara que Greg sospeche, también va a incrementar la atención del ladrón. _Aún _así la prefiero aquí que estar yo sola, pero todo se estaba poniendo bastante arriesgado.

Conseguimos que Barb nos dé un aventón a la casa durante su descanso para comer. Se detiene en la entrada de la casa fantasma y nos deja ahí, así podremos entrar a la casa por la puerta trasera sin ser vistas; solo por si a caso Greg estaba vigilando el área.

Ya adentro ponemos el plan en acción, bloqueando todos los puntos con vista de las ventanas y puertas de vidrio hasta que la casa estuvo completamente bloqueada de todo sol.

"Creo que eso es todo". Tori comenta mirando alrededor y volviendo a revisar.

Con toda esta conmoción aún no almuerzo. Ya casi eran las tres y me estaba jodidamente muriendo de hambre. "Ok, todo está listo. Ahora tenemos que correr a la abarrotera". Digo y tomo mi bolso.

"Ohh… ese es un largo camino". La chica floja gime.

"¡Bueno, supéralo! ¡Necesito jamón para mi sándwich y waffles para desayunar mañana, así que levanta tu flojo trasero y ven a la tienda de abarrotes conmigo!" Grito.

"Lo que _necesitas_ es calmarte". Ella me informa. "Mírate, estás toda agitada y tensa y eso no es bueno para ti. ¡Relájate!"

Tori coloca sus manos en mis hombros pero la empujo.

"¿Quieres que me 'relaje'? ¿Estás pinche bromeando?"

Ella retrocede y se encoje. "Sé que estás preocupada y todo, pero estoy segura de que Greg no vendrá enseguida".

"¿Estoy preocupada? _Tú_ crees que _yo_ estoy preocupada". Me río. "Porque no actúas como si lo creyeras".

Ella me mira confundida.

"He estado preocupada como el infierno tratando de encontrarte, porque pensé que alguien te había herido". Declaro, ahora en lágrimas. "¿Y tienes el descaro de decirme que me relaje?"

Ella estaba sin palabras e insegura de cómo responder. Entre sus tartamudeos sin sentido y su balbuceo de oraciones inaudibles, finalmente me rendí y me retiré a mi recámara.

"¡Jade espera!"

Decide seguirme después de estar congelada ahí por un par de segundos.

"Jade, ¡lo siento!"

La ignoro y me encierro en mi habitación.

Estaba tan increíblemente avergonzada. Estaba mostrando debilidad y miedo, y la peor parte es que estaba completamente vulnerable frente a Tori. No quería que creyera que soy débil; pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

Me recuesto en mi cama llorando. Tori ha estado actuando indiferente desde que le dije sobre el allanamiento. Sé que ella no cree que esté asustada, pero espero que ofrezca un poco de simpatía, siendo ahora nosotras una pareja. ¿Qué no se preocupa por mí?

La puerta del balcón se abre y Tori se asoma detrás de las persianas.

"Hola".

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese maldito 'hola'. Como si todo fuera normal, y nada hubiera cambiado.

"¿Qué?" Gimo y me giro para no encararla.

"Puede que no me quieras verte llorar, pero sé que eres Jade". La chica explica, luego cierra la puerta tras ella mientras entra a mi cuarto.

Se sienta junto a mí y pone su mano en mi cintura. Quería empujarla lejos otra vez, pero otra parte de mí quería acercarla, así podría protegerme. No de un ladrón o un borracho, sino de mis propias emociones.

"De verdad, de verdad lo siento, ¿sabes?". Me dice, acariciando el lado de mi estómago. "No tenía idea de que te preocuparas tanto por mí".

Podía sentirla sonriendo por la manera en la que me hablaba. Tenía razón, no necesitaba verla para saber que estaba llorando también.

Después de contemplarlo, me senté y rápidamente la abrace. Ella beso mis labios antes de separarse.

"Yo… estaba enfermamente preocupada…" Reitero, asegurándome que supiera que estaba siendo sincera.

Tori tomo mis manos en las suyas, volteando abajo viéndolas y evitando contacto visual mientras me hablaba. "Vamos a permanecer juntas de ahora en adelante hasta que atrapen a ese ladrón, ¿entendido?"

Recargo mi frente contra la suya y asiento lentamente.

Le permito presionar sus labios en los míos una vez más antes de que dejara ir mis manos y se levantara. "Entonces, abarrotera, ¿cierto?"

Me recorro al borde de la cama y me limpio las lágrimas saladas de mis mejillas. "Pensé que habías dicho que estaba muy lejos caminando".

"En realidad son como diez minutos a pie desde aquí en…" Ella mueve las persianas a un lado por un segundo para mirar hacia el lago. "Esa dirección".

Me paro ahora y me asomo a ver que está señalando hacia donde el puerto del ferri solía estar antes de que se hundiera hace años, y uno nuevo fuera construido. Entrecierro los ojos para ver pero es difícil diferenciar los edificios desde lejos.

"¿Diez minutos?" Pregunto mientras estornudo. "De ninguna manera".

"Diez minutos atravesando el lago". Ella aclara. "Y a pie".

"¿Entonces qué, pedaleamos de regreso con la comida?" Me intriga, desde que claramente ninguna de nosotras ha obtenido la habilidad de caminar sobre el agua.

"Estoy diciendo que parece un buen momento para poner a funcionar el bote de motor".

* * *

**N/T: Muy bien, casi me tomo un año, la verdad este capítulo lleva 10 meses terminado, tengo el 4 terminado y la mitad del cinco, no actualice por cuestiones personales que no mencionaré, pero se me quitaron las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque amará hacerlo, entre ellas traducir, cuando por fin 'tuve ganas' de nuevo inicie con otros proyectos, estoy traduciendo un manga y ¿quién creen que traduce los episodios de SDRR? He colaborado en más de la mitad, entre otras series. Así que he estado ocupada, ya entre a la Universidad hace ya un rato y me estoy dando el tiempo de terminar este proyecto.  
**

**Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho, espero que aún a alguien le interese leerlo, muchas gracias si han esperado.**


	4. La suerte del dibujo

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

CAP 4: La suerte del dibujo

Ella tuvo suerte que encontráramos un contenedor de plástico lleno de combustible. Las llaves fueron muy fáciles de encontrar, y los chalecos salvavidas, a pesar de estar bien escondidos, fueron totalmente innecesarios.

Terminamos usando una palanca para quitar la cubierta y Tori solo salto al agua con el contenedor.

"¿Debería siquiera preguntar?"

Ella me mira desde el muelle. "¿La cosilla de la gasolina está acá abajo verdad?"

¿Qué cree que es esto, un auto? Levanto el contenedor del combustible y lo dejo caer antes de sentarme en el asiento, abriendo atrás y dejando caer el líquido en el lugar apropiado.

Tori está sumergida del otro lado del muelle ahora, su ropa empapada. Murmuro algo sobre advertirle antes entre dientes, lo cual ignore y metí la llave en el contacto.

"¿Saber que esto no ha funcionado desde siempre, cierto?" Pregunto, mi mano en la llave.

"¡Sólo préndelo!" La chica insiste. "¡Este suspenso me está matando!"

Para sorpresa de ambas, el vehículo acuático encendió inmediatamente.

Sólo vine por jamón y waffles, pero me di cuenta cuando llegue aquí que también necesitaba jarabe de maple. Tori metida en lo de robar tiendas empezó a tomar unas otras cosas también. Teníamos nuestras bolsas llenas de cosas innecesarias que de seguro nos durarían toda la semana.

Tori estaba actuando muy confiada para cuando nos estábamos yendo. La última vez que intentamos algo así estaba asustada. Sin embargo, hoy fue diferente, seguro, al principio ella seguía un poco temerosa. Pero mientras íbamos agarrando más y más cosas ella realmente se iba metiendo en la actividad.

De regreso en el bote, pusimos nuestras bolsas en los asientos y contamos por encima lo que tomamos. ¡Había suficiente comida para que nos durara el resto de la semana!

"Vámonos antes de que cambien de opinión y vengan por nosotras, ¿no?" Tori sugiere y accedo rápidamente.

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ti hoy". Le informa y ella sonríe.

"¡Aprendí de la mejor!"

Asiento y enciendo el motor.

…

Se atasca una vez y lo vuelvo a intentar.

"Mm, de verdad creo que deberíamos irnos". Tori repite mirándome un poco preocupada.

"No, esto no puede estar bien… El tanque está casi lleno, no hay razón por la cual debería atascarse así. ¡Es, es... estaba funcionando hace un minuto!"

Trato de nuevo, y esta vez ni siquiera da marcha. Unos segundos después de forcejear con el aparato hasta que conseguimos que funcione constantemente.

"Por fin". Tori suspira de alivio.

Muevo la palanca para conducir y dirigirnos a casa. El bote funciona por unos buenos tres segundos antes de apagarse.

"Jodeeeeeer". Gimo, haciendo mi cabeza hacia atrás contra el asiento.

"Jade, mm… estamos a la deriva".

Miro hacia el muelle y veo que el bote aún se mueve, pero cada vez más lento y solo un poco más lejos del muelle.

Podíamos saltar ahora, o las cosas se pondrían mucho más complicadas.

Tori salto primero. Lanzó su bolsa al otro lado, pero las cosas se desplomaros mientras volaban por el aire. Ella brinco, y logro llegar al otro lado bien.

"Trataré de atraparlo pero ten cuidado cuando lo lances". Tori se ofrece.

¡Al diablo! Me la iba a llevar conmigo. Paso la bolsa por mi hombro y me lanzo hacia mi objetivo.

El bote se hizo más para atrás cuando Tori brinco a primera vez, y ahora yo estaba a una distancia aún más grande. Casi pierdo el equilibrio cuando camino por los asientos, así que me hago para atrás e intento de nuevo. Brinco…

"¡Sí!" Me emociono después de caer de pie. "¡Toma eso karma!"

"¿Mm, Jade?" Tori se preocupa. La miro. "Esa no es la bolsa de la comida".

Bueno, demonios. Todo ese trabajo solo por una bolsa de cebo apestoso. Lo que es peor es que el bote seguía alejándose.

Nadamos de regreso hasta donde estaba, ya que ya estábamos empapadas y no había nada de valor que quisiéramos evitar que se mojara de todas formas. Subo la bolsa en el asiento y Tori y yo nos subimos.

"¿Ahora qué?" Tori suspira.

"Tenemos dos opciones".

Ella me mira con atención.

"Lo llevamos a casa nosotras o le pagamos a alguien para que lo haga".

En teoría, ella y yo podríamos atar el frente del bote del bote de velocidades al bote de remos y remolcarlo hasta la casa nosotras mismas. La única falla con ese plan es la falta de entusiasmo de Tori sobre todo el esfuerzo que tomaría para jalar de verdad un jodido bote a través de todo Diamond Lake.

"¿Cuál es la segunda opción? ¿Pagarle a alguien más para hacerlo?" Ella recuerda. "Me gusta esa idea".

"Hay, de casualidad, una tienda que ofrece remolque para botes. En realidad está cerca si bien me acuerdo". Explico.

"¡Problema resuelto!" Tori sonríe. "¿Dónde está?"

"La tienda de buceo".

"Problema no resuelto. No hay forma de que ellos nos ayuden después de lo del verano pasado".

Tori se deja caer en su asiento.

"Podemos al menos intentar hablar con ellos". Señalo. "Va a tomar mucha menos energía que intentarlo y conseguir que lo hagan que la que nos costaría si lo hiciéramos nosotras mismas".

Admito que no estaba ansiando exactamente jalar la cosa diez minutos a través de lago tampoco. Eventualmente ella accede y nos dirigimos a la tienda de buceo.

"Y como que solo está flotando en el lago ahora, naufragando en alguna dirección". Tori termina.

"A menos que la policía lo encuentre sin atender y decida llevárselo". Añado.

El gerente no pareció reconocernos. Creo que estaba escéptico, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarnos.

"¡Gracias!" Tori se emociona cuando el accede a darnos una mano.

"Doscientos dólares". El gerente termina.

Tori me mira y yo me encojo de hombros. "No está tan mal. Mi abue puede pagarlo".

"¡Pero eso está del otro lado del lago!" Tori entra en pánico. "Nos va a tomar horas caminar… tendremos suerte si nadie se lo roba para entonces".

"Estoy segura de que podremos pensar en algo… ¿cuáles dijeron que eran sus nombres?"

Tori estaba a punto de responder, pero yo la hago. "Soy Jade West, y ella es mi amiga Tori Vega".

No estoy segura de que le haya gustado que diera su nombre real, pero al menos de esta manera no tenemos que preocuparnos sobre ellos acordándose de nosotras y el verano pasado.

"Bueno, Tori y Jade, será un placer para mí darles un aventón mientras recuperamos su bote de motor". El gerente sonríe.

"Eso es realmente amable de su parte". Tori sonríe.

"¡No hay problema, querida!"

Este chico tenía realmente un lindo bote. Quiero decir… cuando te imaginas un pontón, te imaginas el clásico. En el que Tori y yo estábamos ahora era absolutamente espectacular; más agradable que cualquiera en el que haya estado.

"Por aquí. Mi dirección es 117". Le informo mientras llegamos al muelle.

A medida que nos acercábamos la casa se veía claramente. Entre más la veía, más preocupada me ponía. Algo estaba solo… raro.

"Jade…" Tori murmura. "¿Cerraste la puerta, cierto?"

Sé que cerré la puerta bien. _Parecía_ segura desde donde estábamos.

"Esperare aquí afuera. Ustedes vayan por mi dinero". El gerente nos informa, ya empezando a desenganchar nuestro bote del nuestro.

Caminamos lentamente hacia la puerta. Pepinillos nos intercepta antes de que entremos, lo que causa que ambas, Tori y yo saltemos. Cuando entramos, todo parecía en su lugar. Estaba absolutamente s_egura_ de que cerré la puerta antes de irnos. ¡Abrí cada cerradura cuando entramos! ¿De qué estábamos tan preocupadas?

"Sólo paguémosle a este tipo y veamos si Barb nos deja quedarnos el día con ella". Tori sugiere y yo asiento.

Abro el cajón en el cuarto de mi abue, pero el dinero no está aquí.

"¿Algún problema?" Tori pregunta.

No, ella siempre deja su dinero aquí. ¿Tal vez mis padres lo tomaron cuando se fueron al hospital? ¿Pero por qué me dejarían con nada de efectivo?

Checo la caja fuerte del sótano, los escondites en los helechos del baño… Luego intento buscando en el escritorio del centro de cómputo.

"¿Dónde está el periódico?" Me fijo cuando entro.

"¡Podrías despertar Jade!" Tori grita espontáneamente. "¡Haz sido robada!"

Ella tenía razón. Puse el periódico de hoy justo aquí antes de ella y yo nos fuéramos, y ahora no estaba. Y tampoco estaba el dinero.

"Entonces…" Tori arrastra las palabras mientras nos acercamos al gerente de nuevo.

"¡Chicas! Voy a necesitar su ayuda con estas cuerdas". El gerente dice. "Mis manos son muy grandes".

Ninguna de nosotras se mueve, nos vemos fijamente la una a la otra y contemplamos como se lo vamos a decir.

"¿No hablan mucho?" Él comenta. "Está bien, yo era algo tímido a su edad. Bueno, ahora voy a tomar mi pago y ya me voy".

"…"

Él me mira raro. "No pude oírte querida, ¿qué dijiste?"

"Dije… que no tenemos el dinero".

Él ahora se veía más sombrío que enojado.

"Muy bien chicas. Eso es… decepcionante. Supongo que confiscaré este entonces".

El gerente de la tienda de buceo empieza a desamarrar el bote de la cuerda y lo mete de nuevo al agua.

"¿Q– qué está haciendo?" Tori se espanta.

"¿Está tomando nuestro bote?" Tartamudeo.

"Lo siento chicas, pero me temo que no me han dejado opción".

"¡P – pero fuimos robadas!" Tori intenta razonar.

El gerente suspira. "No estoy robando. Es un intercambio hasta que me den el dinero que deben".

"No, ella quiere decir el dinero que le debemos". Empiezo a explicar. "La casa de mi abue fue robada".

Él se detiene.

"Bueno… eso es una lástima, pero el hecho aquí es… que a pesar de su desafortunada situación financiera actual, aún necesito el pago".

No había manera de evitarlo. Entiendo su posición, pero…

"Pero ese es el bote de mi abuelo". Digo como intento final de razonar con el hombre. "Si lo pierdo, abu se va a enojar mucho conmigo".

Él pasea sus ojos entre las dos por un minuto, luego coloca sus manos en sus caderas antes de hablar. "Bueno, ustedes no parecen del tipo de personas que causa problemas. Estoy segura de que todo esto fue un accidente… tal vez podríamos arreglar algo".

"¡Gr– gracias!" Digo. "Entonces, ¿qué quiere a cambio?"

Él empieza a caminar hasta que llega a una conclusión. Nos mira algo diabólico y me preocupo un poco.

Finalmente habla. "¿Alguna de ustedes tiene experiencia en ventas?"

* * *

**N/T: Hola, pues más que nada quiero agradecer a los que leen la historia y obre todo a los que dejaron review, Guest, Mookie Roo, Marilinn y Bants (fans fieles de la saga) y a Vanes Izumi, que gracias a el correo que vi hace rato recorde subir el capítulo.**

**Gente, estudiar cine no es como lo imagines, es mil veces mejor y me desvelaría el resto de mi vida siguiendo haciendo esto, así que no me molesta para nada mi carrera, me llegara a fastidiar pero lo amo 3, apenas van un par de meses, pero trataré de que mi amor por el cine no se interponga con mi amor por la lectura, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

**FELIZ fin de semana a todos. De verdad hoy fue un GRAN día para mí.**

* * *

**Guest: **Lo bueno es que sigo aquí como dijiste y pues a seguirle =)

**Marilinn: **Que gusto leer que te gusto el capítulo anterior, espero que igual disfrutes este y espero que las ganas de traducir no se me vayan por un buen rato =)


	5. El banco de arena

**Disclaimer:** Traducción de 'Shooting Stars' de Medlie Skyth.

Victorious ni la historia me pertenecen.

* * *

CAP 5: El banco de arena

El gerente– eh… nuestro nuevo 'jefe', quiero decir… bueno, nos termino contando esta historia sobre como termino despidiendo a uno de sus mejores vendedores el verano pasado, debido a alguna confusión sobre una chica con el nombre de 'Rebecca', quien aparentemente le ocasiono al vendedor un gran conflicto de frustración.

Por muy feliz que me hiciera el escuchar cuanta miseria le hemos causado a esta compañía, esto también ocasiono que Tori y yo estuviéramos varadas trabajando aquí.

"¡No, no, no!" Nuestro jefe grita. "¡Tienen mal toda la información! ¡Pensé que tenían licencias para bucear!"

No le íbamos a mostrárselas, por supuesto, con nuestros nombres falsos y todo.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo". Tori gime. "Y aún así, no nos enseñaron todo el mecanismo; sólo como ir bajo el agua y así".

El gerente sólo sacude la cabeza. "Esto no está funcionando..."

"Mire, estamos intentando al máximo aquí". Razono.

"Bueno, su máximo no me está ayudando nada. Lo siento chicas. Simplemente no puedo dejar que esto continúe".

Miro a Tori, esperando que ella tenga una idea esta vez.

"Tiene que haber algo más que podamos hacer". Ella dice algo. "¿Podríamos limpiar? ¿O… acomodar?"

"Tengo empleados para eso". Él nos recuerda. "No pudo dejarlas que solo tomen sus trabajos, ¡ellos bien podrían terminar renunciando!"

"Tiene que haber algo más que podamos hacer". Digo.

"No. Lo siento, pero no. Ustedes dos obviamente no sabe ni lo primero sobre el equipo de buceo".

Y luego, tal vez no sabíamos nada sobre los tanques de aire, o las capacidades del traje, o de esa especie de tubos que conectan al tanque… pero…

"Sabemos sobe las máscaras". Contemplo. "Solo son máscaras, nadie debería de tener alguna pregunta de verdad sobre ellas".

"Podríamos totalmente venderlas". Tori está de acuerdo.

"¿Creen que pueden vender doscientos dólares en máscaras?" El hombre pregunta mientras levanta su ceja.

"… ¡Y dulces!" Agrego, mirando hacia la zona de dulces. "Podemos vender doscientos en máscaras y dulces".

"Para empezar no vendemos mucho de eso, chicas. La tienda del dólar al final de la calle vende las mismas máscaras y los dulces más baratos. Están más que anda para los paquetes que vendemos".

"¿Podemos al menos _intentar _venderlo por separado?" Tori pregunta, mirándolo con ojos de cachorro.

"Ok, está bien". Dice. "Las máscaras están a cinco dólares la pieza, y los dulces están entre dos y tres dólares".

"¡Sí!" Me emociono.

"Espero que ustedes dos puedan logarlo". Nuestro jede murmura mientras se aleja.

"Y yo sé cómo vamos a hacer eso". Tori sonríe con orgullo y la miro confundida.

Me alegra que tenga un plan, porque yo seguro que no lo tengo. ¿Cinco malditos dólares por goggles baratos?

Pero Tori se veía confiada.

Lo siguiente que sé es que estamos en el pontón de mi abue (el bote de motor aún estaba retenido en la tienda) con una Tori y cajas llenas de gusanos de gomita, swedish fish **(N/T: Dulce estadounidense)**, y goggles baratos.

"¿Estás segura de que esto va a funcionar?" Pregunto, bajando unas cuantas cosas más de las cajas y acomodándolas.

Ella asiente, desempacando algunos materiales ella misma. "El gerente dijo que no vende porque la tienda del dólar las da a un fracción del precio". Ella reafirma. "Así que, solo necesitamos estar en el lugar correcto en el momento correcto".

Así que aquí estamos en medio de uno de los tres bancos de arena de Diamond Lake…

"¿Por qué aquí?"

"Jade, ¡es el fin de semana del 4 de Julio!" Tori señala. "¡Siempre ha habido una fiesta aquí este fin de semana, desde, como, por siempre! Pensé que lo sabías".

Eso es bueno y todo, pero… ¿dónde está la fiesta?

Mi rostro dudoso mientras miro sobre el lago natural fue suficiente para decirle a Tori lo que estaba pensando sin que le dijera una palabra.

"Sólo confía en mí. Para cuando el sol pase ese árbol…"

Ella estaba señalando a uno en la distancia.

"¡Este lugar va a estar A REVENTAR!"

Ella tuvo razón también. No solo sobre la hora, pero había mucha gente aquí. Los niños estaban salpicándose en el agua, la gente alrededor de otros botes y conviviendo junto a otros asistentes.

Estaba vívida y activa, pero en toda la media hora que hemos estado 'abiertas', solo hemos vendido un par de goggles.

"¡Hola, hola, hola!" Tori grita, de alguna manera aún emocionada. "¿Te hace falta azúcar? ¿Los niños olvidaron sus goggles? ¡Máscaras por solo cinco dólares! No hay necesidad de regresar a casa. Y quiero decir, en serio, nunca puedes tener suficiente de estas cosas, ¿o me equivoco? ¿Eh?"

El grupo dejo de prestarnos atención ya a este punto.

"¡Ya olvídalo!" Tartamudeo. "No vamos a vender lo suficiente. Tendremos suerte si vendemos diez pares para el final de la noche, y, por cierto, nuestra suerte ha estado bastante podrida".

Ella suspira. "Vamos, no podemos solo rendirnos. ¿Qué si solo nos hubiéramos 'olvidado' del anillo en el fondo del lago?"

Tiene razón, por lo menos tenemos oportunidad. Sin embargo, el sol se estaba ocultando bastante rápido, y la mayoría de nuestros clientes potenciales se irían me menos de una hora.

"Necesitamos un plan". Declaro.

"¡Bien!" Tori sonríe, contenta de que no me haya rendido con esto aún. "¿Así que…?"

Me encojo de hombros y ella niega con la cabeza.

Todo estaba sin esperanzas después de todo. Aún lo voy a intentar, pero… permanecer con esperanza ya era un desafío.

"Qué mal que no podamos hacer eso".

Tori estaba prestando atención a un boto frente a nosotros. Miro hacia donde estaba señalando y veo a un hombre parado en un pedestal en su pontón, haciendo malabares con antorchas. Estaba atrayendo a una pequeña multitud.

"Siempre me han dicho que no juegue con fuego". Comenta. "Obviamente ese ha sido un consejo bastante malo; ¡esa mierda es genial!"

Asiento. "Mientras él siga aquí…"

"¡Estamos _fritas_!" Tori termina.

Se estaba riendo por su ridículo chiste y solo le lance una mirada.

"¿…no? Tengo muchos más". Me empuja jugando. "¡Uno de estos chistes son para _incendiarse_!"

"Algo me dice que contar chistes malos no nos va a traer ningún cliente". Le informo.

"Oh, me acabas de _quemar_".

"Oh por Dios…"

Mientras ella está allá contando sus chistes, me siento y pienso. Él de verdad está atrayendo a una multitud por allá. Tori no es muy buena comediante, pero hay un talento que ambas poseemos.

Me paro y camino al otro lado del bote.

"¿Qué, mis chistes eran tan malos?"

"No – bueno…" Me pongo a pensar. "Sí, pero eso no es lo que – ¡sólo ven para acá!"

Obedece.

"Puede que no podamos hacer malabares con antorchas, pero…"

Giro la perilla de la radio, ¡y para mi sorpresa la cosa aún funciona! Tori pareció entender lo que quería decir, y ayudo a ajustar la antena.

Conseguimos sintonizar la 97 5 y una canción convenientemente familiar empezó en el momento en que obtuvimos una señal clara. Después de subir todo el volumen Tori y yo nos miramos y asentimos.

Empezamos a cantar con la música, lo cual hizo eco en el agua y nos atrajo atención. Entre más y más gente se juntaba alrededor, nos metíamos más en la canción y bailábamos alrededor en el bote.

¡Estaba… estaba funcionando! ¡La gente estaba comprando nuestra porquería de dulces y nuestras máscaras! Algunos de los más grandes cantaban con nosotras y todos los niños hacían bailes tontos en sus propios botes.

Para cuando el sol se oculto, tuvimos que detener nuestro show. Los botes se empezaban a ir y Tori y yo estábamos agotadas. Lo hicimos bien, ¿pero fuimos lo suficientemente buenas?

"Ciento seis". Declara. Demonios…

Suspiro. "No puedo creer que estuviéramos tan cerca…"

"¿Tal vez el gerente nos perdone el resto?"

O podría ponernos a trabajar otro día. Tenemos que quemarnos los traseros de cualquier manera si queremos convencerlo de dejarnos quedarnos nuestro bote.

"¿Están disfrutando la fiesta?"

Nos giramos.

"¡Tía Miriam!" Tori dice asombrada. "Yo – nosotras – "

Su tía se ríe. "Oh, ¡no te alegres tanto! No le voy a decir a tu tío".

"Oh, ¡Fiu!" Suspira de alivio al igual que yo. "Así que, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Es una fiesta queridas, ¿creyeron que me la perdería?

No sabía que su tía Miriam fuera del tipo fiestera. Aunque pensándolo bien, no sé mucho sobre ella, a parte del hecho de que es dueña de un trampolín de agua.

"Que maravilloso cantaste, por cierto. Tu también West".

Sonrío. "Gracias".

La tía de Tori estaba mirando ahora nuestro bote. ¿Qué… estaba roto o qué? Juro por Dios que si está roto…

"Oh queridas…"

Oh Dios.

"¿Están tratando de vender estos dulces?"

Ciiiierto… Estaba tan preocupada sobre ella delatándonos con el tío de Tori que olvide por completo sobre la mercancía en el bote. No hay duda de porque lo estaba mirando gracioso.

"¡Ah sí!" Tori sonríe. "Nos fue bastante bien de hecho".

"¿Eso es Swedish fish? ¡Amo los Swedish fish!" Miriam comenta.

"¿Quieres comprar algunos?" Tori ofrece. "Nos quedan bastantes".

Nos mira, casi consternada. "Estaban hablando de cómo no lograron a su meta antes de que apareciera, ¿no es así?"

"¿Qué? Bueno…" Tori tartamudea.

"¡Y dijeron que mi oído estaba fallando! ¡Ja!" La anciana bromea entusiasta. "¿Cuánto necesitan?"

"Como cincuenta dólares". Tori responde. "No hay forma de que te pida que hagas eso por nosotras".

Quizá ella no le podía pedir prestado a su tía, ¡pero por un demonio que yo estaba a punto! Es el bote de mi abue el que estoy tratando de salvar después de todo. Sin embargo, Miriam no me dio oportunidad de discutir.

"Tonterías, dame tres cajas de tus Swedish Fish". Miriam indica, dándonos uno de a cincuenta y uno de a veinte. "Quédense el cambio".

"W – wow". Tartamudeo. "Muchas gracias".

"En serio, ¡gracias!" Tori añade.

Terminamos recuperando el bote para el final de la noche. Al menos eso es un problema resuelto, pero…

"¿Qué si el ladrón sigue por ahí?" Tori pregunta, haciendo eco de mis pensamientos.

**N/A: ¡Hola chicos! Sólo para que sepan, estoy tentada a hacer un crossover en un futuro. Apreciaría MUCHO si fueran a mi perfil y votaran en la encuesta – está bajo mi nombre de usuario – por cual fandom debería hacer un crossover de Victorious. Muchas gracias, y gracias por los reviews :)**

**-Mel**

* * *

**N/T: Hola, espero que les haya gustado el cap, la verdad se suponía que lo tendría que haber subido ayer, pero debido a causas de fuerza mayor me fue imposible, ya saben, Paty y sus visitas sorpresa, que nos dejo como novias de rancho, gracias a Dios en PV no paso nada, así que sigo viva para poder subir el cap y pues para entregar mis trabajos el lunes =/ Como sea, aquí está, disfrutenlo.**

**En una nota más seria y relacionada con lo anterior, les pido una oración (yo soy católica, no sé ustedes) por todas las zonas que se vieron afectadas ayer y las que siguen sufriendo las repercusiones a causa del clima, espero que todo salga bien, y si alguno tiene la oportunidad de ayudar en los centros de acopio, hoy no me toco a mí y talvez a ustedes tampoco, pero no sabemos si nos puede pasar mañana.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentan y que tengan un buen día.**


End file.
